Christmas on the Sand
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: The gang take a holiday trip and have a different sort of Christmas for once. Plotless story with mild Fleurmione. Hope everyone has a wonderful Merry Christmas.


**Hey guys! Thought I'd give a taste of what some Kiwi Christmas days are like nearly every year for myself, family and friends. Summer! Sunshine! And the Beach! Hope you all enjoy. One-shot pointless, plotless memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas on the Sand<strong>

The skies were clear of all puffy clouds and the sun was blazing in all its glory during peak hour; summer time on the wonderful coastline and everything was perfect. The water was blue, the sands clean and a nice cool breeze floating along at its own pace. If only one self-proclaimed 'nerd' would enjoy it to all its glory. Hermione Jean Granger was happily leaning back in her lounge chair under a rather large umbrella dug deep into the dunes. Big black sunglasses covered her eyes that were focused on the small pocket sized book she held gently in her hands. Now the young woman wasn't always spending her time lounging away somewhere reading her many books, no. This happened to be a very important book and she believed that before she should enjoy her time on such a wonderful beach, she needs to know some safety tips.

"You know, everyone will start to hassle you on that soon Mione." The murmur came from her companion who sat on an identical chair just outside the shaded area, catching some sunshine on her pale skin.

"They can hassle me all they want Gin, but I refuse to return home with my skin half burned off. A tan would be nice but I'm not a lobster" Hermione turned a page. "The sun is a lot harsher here than home. Says you can burn in less than twenty minutes…wow, looks painful too" the movement beside her caused no reaction.

"We put on the screen before coming out here you know. We're not that stupid Mione" Ginny chuckled as she stretched. "I'm gunna join the others. You coming?" a headshake was her only reply before she departed.

The gang had set up a small area of enjoyment for themselves. Chairs sat in a cluster with chilli-bins, bags with towels and shoes tossed on top. A net was set up by the boys who wanted a quick game of volleyball before they went for a swim. It began with Ron and Harry against Luna and Neville with the former pair winning, until Ginny jumped in to save their butts and resulting in the boys complaining of unfair play. Hermione ignored the raised displeased voices as she knew it was all in good fun, but she did think about what Ginny said. They were on their Christmas vacation away from home and here she was sill tucked away reading a book.

"I need a new hobby" the brunette sighed to herself as she stored the tourist guide away in her bag. "One that doesn't involve pages tightly bound in leather" discarding her shades to rub her face once over Hermione stretched back on her chair. Like the rest of her friends she was wearing a bathing suit just under a pair of cut of jean shorts and a loose shirt. It had taken the witch years to accept her rather beautifully developed body but there was no way she was parading it about for everyone to see.

"What are you mumbling about mon amour? If you're going to talk wiz me zen do so properly si vous plaît" Speaking of one who would happily parade about in her…Hermione slide down her glasses to take in the delightful sight of that smooth creamy skin glistening in the sunlight. Attired in a rather fashionable black and white one-piece that seemed to be constructed of only two fabric pieces twisting about her body, Fleur slicked her wet hair back off her face to look down at the younger woman. Being the only brave soul to enjoy the water so far she preened in the effect her body now had on her love.

"If you must know I was simply talking to myself about myself so it doesn't concern you in the slightest" Hermione humphed as she took in the sight before her.

"I believe it does as you are talking about my 'Ermione, I should get some say in zis matter non?" Fleur replied with a hint of mock in her tone. She'd taken a towel from her things to dry off as she stood just within the shade of the umbrella.

"I will not reply to that as it would require me to speak of myself in third person and I've had enough of it already from your cousins"

"Zey only do zat because zey know you don't like it" Fleur giggled "My family is just en'zralled by you. Especially my Grandmère. She can't seem to get enough of you"

"Yeah right. She looked ready to cut my tongue out when I suggested this trip to you. I never want to see those eyes again" Hermione shivered.

"Zey were upset zeir first Christmas wouldn't be wiz you zere. Don't pout. I enjoy your face relaxed and sincere" The brunette replaced her shades and relaxed again.

"Maybe next year they can enjoy my company…maybe! I don't want you putting any ideas into their heads got it?!"

"Oui, I 'got it'. Now why are you lazing about 'ere when your friends are playing ball?" Fleur made herself comfortable on the end of the lounge chair and took to caressing Hermione's leg softly.

"That's what I was wondering myself…" Hermione mumbled that caught the blonde's attention but not the words. "Besides that, I just wanted to relax before burning myself out there in the sun. You tan nicely Fleur, I do not"

"Oh do not worry about it! You 'ave put on ze sunscreen Oui?" a nod was her reply "Zen you 'ave no'zing to worry about mon amour. Come! We go swimming!" Fleur caught the brunette's hand and began to pull the unaware to her feet unsteadily.

"Fleur! Hey!"

"Now you do not need zis!..Or zis! Non. Ah! Much better oui?" the blonde witch had essentially stolen the clothes covering Hermione from the sun and left her in a rather lovely royal blue two-piece swimsuit. In response Hermione tried to cover herself and anything left of her dignity with her hands.

"Fleur! I do not appreciate being stripped of my clothing in public or any other time for that matter" the younger woman tried to compose herself and relax a little. Being on a beach in a bikini wasn't that bad, it was only her friends around…friends that haven't seen her like this in all the years they've known each other. Besides that, that is.

"I 'ave memories zat disagree wiz your statement 'oleheartedly. But zat doesn't matter. We swim now and zen you can go back to your reading later" Fleur took Hermione's hand firmly before leading them further down the dunes into the water's edge. Feeling the slight chill of the sea made Hermione flinch for a moment before the temperature mattered little as they went in further0, the waves building up around them.

"If this wasn't the holiday that it is, I would seek revenge on you Miss Delacour" taking a breath the brunette dived under the coming wave, fully drenching herself and getting a little more relaxed. She cleared her eyes to see Fleur had done the same.

"You may seek revenge on me anytime you wish 'Ermione. Know of course I give as good as I get"

"That would be a continuous cycle our friends would hate us for" Fleur chuckled.

"Zey could never 'ate you. And I am Veela. Everyone loves Veela" the brunette snorted.

"Yeah, we all love the Veela. Me especially but that doesn't mean you get any special treatment"

"I'm 'urt mon amour! You do not care for me especially? My 'eart is broken" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the over dramatic look the French witch was giving her. She waved to the beach.

"Hey guys! The waters excellent! Come on in!" 

* * *

><p>Eventually the group had to retreat from the cool ocean to appease their growing hunger. A large blanket was set out to sit on and the bins and bags were opened to place the assortment of sandwiches and drinks they brought along with them from their lodgings. Taking the time to relax and re-do their protective layer (on demands of one brunette) the boys decided to return to their game of ball but rather over exaggerated in attempts to hit to each other. Ginny had joined her blonde friend in building the biggest sandcastle they could not far from the waters' edge leaving Hermione and Fleur to cuddle together on the lounge chair she had left earlier. The French witch watched amusingly as it went from playfulness on the sand to a splashing contest after Ron had "accidentally" destroyed the castle the girls made and was now running from his angry sister back into the water. Harry was laughing as the youngest sibling tackled her brother into the surf then joined in on the building fight. Luna went back to her sand building seemingly unaffected by its sudden destruction when Neville offered to help.<p>

Hermione was elated watching her friends mess around without having the stress of life bearing down on them for once. She herself, was happy to spend time away from England and the Ministry's empowering authority if it meant being with Fleur and the others. Showing the blonde a little of said affection resulted in them making out in the shade before being drenched by a smirking Ginny to 'cool off' who'd snuck up with a full bucket. Needless to say one intimidating woman wasn't amused but Hermione chuckled and proclaimed the war had just begun!

The hours were passing slowly into the late afternoon and the group were still spending every second to the fullest. Redressing to save themselves from the suns hot rays they settled for a 'friendly' game of cricket of Boys vs Girls. No one kept score, or stuck to any rules as Hermione and Harry couldn't find it in themselves to really uphold them as their friends were too amusing trying to understand such an 'outright confusing' game. When their elder redheaded friend started complaining for dinner they decided to pack up their things and return to the bach.

Christmas songs were playing softly on the radio they had brought out back to the deck where they gathered around a big table. Plates were set along with cutlery and drinks handed out soon as everyone had changed out of their swimwear and settled for the evening meal. Harry was busy finishing up the BBQ cooked food while Hermione and Luna were placing different finger food dishes on the table. Ron and Neville were still trying to guess the gifts set to one side before getting scolded by Ginny. The evening was setting in as a soft breeze took away the day's last heat and they all set themselves around the table to enjoy dinner. Fleur could tell the group of young friends were still hyped from the earlier activities with the added holiday fever. It was nice to get away from their gloomy home weather and 'normal' festivities to try something new for a change. She had to join the other in giggling as the redheads began to fight over the last of the chicken. 

* * *

><p>Soon with the dishes were collected and put aside to wash later as Hermione had made everyone promise to not use magic this trip unless it was absolutely needed, they all sat round the lounge area ready for the gift giving. They had decided upon a 'Secret Santa' as the muggles would call it, explained to by Hermione with Harry's input here and there, to give each other their gifts without actually knowing who the giver was. Fleur found this rather amusing but admitted it was an interesting concept she'd have to discuss with her own family for the next holiday. Handing out gifts one at a time, Hermione watched as her friends enjoyed themselves laughing and sharing sweets. She jumped slightly when Ginny and Luna popped a cracker close to her sending them all into another fit of laughter and mild embarrassment on her part.<p>

"Well, I must say zis is one of ze most memorable 'olidays I've 'ad. Wiz'out snow of course" Fleur smiled as she held up her wine glass. Hermione did the same.

"I agree. Though most special events for us at school were pretty memorable…"

"Hey! Half of that was totally not our fault" Ron near shouted.

"Of course not" Ginny was grinning behind her glass "They were Harry's" the mentioned dark hair bifocal man choked and coughed up his drink.

"Hey!" Everyone chuckled as he tried to clean the small spill down his shirt. Harry was left to grumble to himself as he left to clean up at the kitchen sink.

"Well this trip was the best thing to happen to us since the war ended" Luna spoke softly.

"I agree. We really needed this plus it's the best Christmas we've had in years" Neville held up his glass to the group.

"Yeah!" They raised their glasses in cheer as Harry returned.

"Celebrating without me? Oh happy Christmas indeed" Harry politely groaned as he re-took his seat.

"I saved you some Fire-whisky" Ron waved about an empty bottle "Oh, oops" the gang spent the evening together by their large beautifully decorated tree and the few remaining bottles of alcohol. 

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up at the twinkling stars, her wine glass long forgotten beside her. She couldn't help but smile as she felt a presence at her back before soft hands slide around her waist. Fleur couldn't help herself back any longer. All day the blonde had behaved and kept her hands and her comments to herself in respect to her lover and friends so any situation would not raise itself. But the night was upon them, most of the gang had gone to their beds if not out drunk and they were all alone on the deck staring into the darkness. Fleur leaned in to gently kiss the jawline before resting her head on the brunette's right shoulder.<p>

"What are you doing out 'ere mon ange? Enjoying ze view?" Fleur whispered

"The best view is behind me at the moment but no. I wanted to look at the southern stars, especially on a night like this" Fleur felt her lean back into the warmth and bring her hands up to cover her own.

"Ah my 'Ermione. Always ze scholar, looking for more knowledge zen ze world can give 'er" she grinned at the sound of a soft giggle.

"Well sounds about right. Of course the boys would call me mental"

"Zey are just jealous of your incomparable wit and charm. But zey cannot have you. You are mine"

"They know that well enough so you can relax on the instinct thing Fleur. Can I enjoy my star gazing now?"

"Can I enjoy my time wiz my lover? Non because we are sharing a 'ouse wiz your friends" Fleur grumbled into the shoulder she was leaning on. Hermione just giggled.

"We will be home before New Year's Fleur. I'm sure you can wait until then oui?" Hermione held a small spark in her eye.

"Depends mon amour…can I give you a massage before bed?"

"Seems possible but what are your other motives moi Veela?" Fleur squeezed her affectionately.

"For zat I will do noz'ing you don't want me to" she kissed the brunette gently. "Merry Christmas 'Ermione. I love you"

"Love you too Fleur, Merry Christmas" 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this plotless pointless. Next to come isn't a HP story but I am working on those soon. Promise! Reviews are appreciated and Merry Christmas from the bottom of the world! Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday; those with snow have fun and build me a snowman. Us in the sunshine, remember the screen. See you all in the New Year!<strong>


End file.
